


Infected Love

by VioletAmet



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: A drabble of Gaichu and an OC, for a friend.Seriously though, Gaichu needs more love.





	Infected Love

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU HAPPY?!

"Is this really what you call a date, Mr. Drake?" Gaichu asked, sniffing the air filled with dead metahumans.

"Come on, my main man, Gaichu!" the vampire replied, revealing his sharp teeth to the ghoul, though he couldn't see it. "We had so much fun up to this point, so why stop now, and enjoy ourselves, while the night is still young?"

Gaichu let out a snort. "I suppose I should... enjoy myself."

Ryan let out a boastful laugh as he thrust his fist into the air. He then pulled out a random body from the pile, to let Gaichu slice his limbs apart. Graceful and supple. A quality that Ryan has long admired about Gaichu since they both met.

Ryan then sunk his teeth into the metahuman, while Gaichu sniffed then ate the flesh. Eating it raw was not to his liking, but there was something different about it, compared to it being cooked.

The two indulged themselves, until they had their fill, and returned to Ryan's home. A hideout filled with all sorts of macabre things, such as skeletons and skulls of animals and metahumans of all kinds. "If you don't mind, Gaichu..." Ryan said as he ran his hand over the ghoul's armor.

Gaichu knew what the vampire had wanted, and though it's risky, he decided to amuse him. One by one, he took off his armor, and gently placed them on the floor.

Ryan's pupils blew wide as he watched the ghoul stripped down to his skin. He admired his colorless body, and the ugly features that usually comes with being infected. In a certain sense, it made him handsome, and he couldn't hold himself back and planted his lips against Gaichu's.

"Come on," Ryan cooed as he took his clawed hands into his own, "and join me in my bed." He lured him to his skeleton covered bed with a playful smile.


End file.
